


Final Boss

by irishlullaby13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13
Summary: Abbie's been kidnapped by the final opponent in the Apocalypse... and she is NOT happy about it.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Final Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/gifts).



> Wishing a very happy birthday to Majestrix!

Abbie’s head fell back. She rolled her eyes and groaned. “ _Jesus_ ,” she lamented.

The man in front of her stopped his pomp and preening and stared at her. He blinked for a moment then opened his mouth to speak. “Do you think I’ll go easy on you and your fellow witness?”

Abbie sighed heavily. “Look, Jesus, or… anti Jesus, whatever the hell you’re calling yourself,” Abbie deadpanned. “My partner and I have been doing this for seven years now. And to be honest, the fact you’re big bad guy finito, is kind of disappointing.”

“ _When your par--_...”

“When your partner arrives,” Abbie mocked. “You’ll what? When my partner arrives you’ll what? Put an end to both of us? Torture us for information?” Abbie rolled her eyes again. “How very original. You know who was a good bad guy? Pandora. She had style. I miss that. I mean, yeah she actually almost succeeded but that’s beside the point. But the fact is, y'all have been at best underwhelming. To be honest I think I would rank you below my partner's dead wife as far as originality and usefulness goes."

Faux Jesus looked at his lackies then at her, then back at his lackies.

“She’s been like this all night, sir,” one of them said. “She made Sibyl cry.”

“Look,” Abbie intoned. “If you let me go, we can keep this little game going and have another run-in next week. Maybe I’ll be in a better mood, but I doubt it.”

“ _No_ ,” Fesus said. “ _We end this tonight_! We have already let the other witness know how to find us… When your partner arrives I will have--”

“Oh so you’re _stupid, stupid_ ,” Abbie interrupted. “Listen, I like that you are all for this being over tonight. I really do. In fact, I appreciate it. I would really hate to still be doing this in a couple months when my belly is too big to properly drop kick your ass.” Abbie pursed her lips when she heard yelling from somewhere outside of her holding cell. “That would be Ichabod. He’s not exactly the most effective fighter in the world but he _is_ stupidly loyal and tends to go into blind rage trying to protect me. I imagine he’s probably bordering psycho right now since he knows I’m pregnant.”

“ _Lieutenant_!”

Abbie pursed her lips and eyed Fesus. “He sounds _pissed_. Are you sure you want to be here when he finds me?”

Fesus looked torn for an entire two seconds before making his escape. “See you next week, asshole,” Abbie called cheerfully. The lackies hauled ass just before Ichabod burst through the door, wild eyed and covered with the blood of his enemies. Which was pretty odd considering he had no noticeable weapon. “Hey babe. You just missed them.”

Ichabod looked over the room anyway then let his gaze focus in on her. The look in his eyes softened and he dashed over to free her from the bindings that were holding her in the chair. “Have they done you harm?” he asked gently.

Abbie shook her head. “Other than needing some sleep, I’m good.” 

She rubbed her wrists as they came free. Ichabod stood and made a sweeping gesture towards the door. “Then sleep you shall have Lieutenant,” he vowed, as Abbie stood up.

They stared at each other, grinning for a moment before Ichabod pulled her into a warm hug. A warm, bloody hug. They both seem to remember he was covered in blood at the same time and pulled away from each other. Abbie pulled a face. “Before sleep, I think a shower is in order… For both of us.”


End file.
